


Nothing Fucks With My Baby

by Melody_Of_The_River



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: He has his husband cheering for him from the afterlife!, Levis okay guys!, M/M, Post-SNK 115
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Of_The_River/pseuds/Melody_Of_The_River
Summary: Nothing fucks with Levi. Absolutely nothing.





	Nothing Fucks With My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title and inspiration from Hozier's "NFWMB".  
> Follow me on tumblr at [melodyoftheriver](https://melodyoftheriver.tumblr.com) for more Eruri!

**_No, no, no, no_ ** _– fuck. This cannot be happening. No way. It can’t._

_Levi, you –_

_You still have so much you need to do, love._

_Get up._

**_Get up!_ **

_You won’t die here. Come on, I’m not going to let you._

_I’m not giving you a choice, Levi, get up. **Now**. _

The captain groans beneath his feet. His green cloak has been tattered to shreds; there is not an inch of his body that isn’t covered with blood. The gash across his face is deep enough that Erwin can see his bloodied gums where the lip is cut in half. He’s lost more than a few teeth, and if Erwin looks hard enough, he can even see the white bases of a few of them poking out from the fissure in the soft flesh above the gums. Parts of his jeans have been burned off at the thigh, leaving the skin charred and boiling, a white bone peeking out from beneath. The left side of his body seems to have taken the worst of the shrapnel, many of the tiny metal pieces embedded in his cheek, some piercing his arm, some his leg.

He looks awful. But he’s not dead. Not yet. Not if Erwin can help it.

 

_As your Commander. No, as your liege, I’m commanding you._

_Get. Up._

**_Levi!_ **

The man tries to move – but can’t. Something is pulling him back – and he lets out the most agonizing, painful scream that Erwin has ever heard from him, a scream that would haunt him for the rest of his life – had he not already been dead. It is only at this scream that Erwin notices how Levi’s left hand – the sword that he had been holding and the two fingers still curled around its handle – is still stuck beneath a particularly heavy piece of blast wreckage.

 _Shit, shit, shit_ – his mind is spiraling. Levi _needs_ to live, this can’t be it – **it cannot!**

In the distance, Erwin can hear people moving, the sounds getting closer and closer with every passing second.

 

_Come on, Levi, please, please, please… you’ve pulled so many tricks for me. So many miracles._

_Just one more, love. Just one more._

 

Apparently, Levi seems to be conscious enough that he, if not hear (because a part of his ear seems to have blown off as well), can at least _feel_ the vibrations of men and horses approaching, the rustling in the air, the commotion. The cocking of guns as they are slung off the shoulders.

And before Erwin can even think, the man is already reaching a hand towards his boots – biting his cut lip to stifle the pained groans – retrieving a military grade knife from it. He stuffs his cravat – the one item of clothing on his body that seems immaculately clean even now – into his mouth, raises the knife and –

Chops his two fingers clean off.

In the end, the cravat does nothing to silence his screams of excruciating agony – and Erwin is reminded of the day he lost his own arm, the unbearable pain of it, his entire body _shrieking_ for him to give up. To rest.

But Erwin did not have the luxury to rest then, and Levi does not have it now.

 _Shh…_ he tries to comfort him, even though he knows Levi can barely hear himself – much less a dead man. But Erwin supposes it’s a good thing that he cannot, because it means that Levi is still _very much **alive**._

His breathing is erratic, and tears trickle down from his tightly-shut eyes to rub salt into his gaping wounds. Yet, time is not on his side. He pulls his left hand from underneath the wreckage, and crawls towards the river, leaving crimson streaks of blood on the grass in his wake.

The commotion is getting closer, the sounds of hooves striking against the ground getting louder – people are shouting, Erwin hears Zeke’s name on their lips, Levi’s too, and just as the man is about to reach for the river –

“Someone’s there!”

 

_Shit._

_Time’s up, Levi._

The man stills, and Erwin hears him trying to slow down his erratic breathing, slow, slow, _slow_ – until it’s barely noticeable anymore. He slows down his blinking, and calms the loud, irregular beating of his heart. Someone turns him over, and Erwin breathes a sigh of relief when he identifies the figure as Hange’s.

He really couldn’t have chosen a worthier successor.

The first thing Hange does is place a hand beneath Levi’s neck, lifting him up. But two of her fingers are also checking, searching for a pulse beneath that filthy, blood-ridden skin.

Erwin can feel her deflate when she finds one, though to her party, she announces, “He’s dead,” almost too soon to be entirely unsuspicious. A man offers to double-check her findings.

They’re not out of dangerous waters yet.

But when the rest of the men are busy, eyes fixed to Zeke’s resurrected form, that is when Levi blinks. Once, to tell Hange he’s okay. And then trails his eyes towards the river, a signal.

Erwin wishes he could cheer from the other side.

And when the rest of the men are busy, transfixed to the grand show, Hange envelops Levi’s body in an embrace and –

Jumps.

 

And all Erwin can do is smile.

The Captain and the Commander, together once again. An undefeatable combination.

 

Erwin has no doubt that he will be needed again – for when has he ever refused when his captain has called for him? – but for now, he takes a breath. A crisis averted, a man saved.

But by now, this has happened enough times, that he wasn’t _truly_ worried, not really.

Because nothing fucks with Levi. He knows this by now.

Absolutely nothing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day, so if you enjoyed it, please let me know and thanks for reading! 😊


End file.
